


Weathering the Weather

by RockinT765



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinT765/pseuds/RockinT765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto, stuck spending the night at Byakuya's, suggests that they snuggle. It's about as awkward as you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weathering the Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I used the NISA translation, so you know what that entails. And, this was sort of a request, but I ended up kind of doing my own thing with it.

It was six o’clock on a Friday, when Byakuya Togami got a text.

He’d just finished eating his dinner: a microwaved meal that he despised more than anything in the world. It had been a long day, at the office, and he hadn’t been in the mood to actually cook anything. And, it wasn’t like he even really knew how to make anything. He’d only _just_ started cooking real meals, on his own, and though he was pretty good at it (as he was with everything he decided to take up), he hated relying on a cookbook.

So, he’d settled for the microwaved, and likely radioactive, garbage. In the past, he never would’ve allowed the stuff in his home, let alone on his plate. But, things had changed. He had a boyfriend, now, which was a very welcome improvement, a job where he could do things that actually mattered, and a significantly smaller living space–a house as opposed to a mansion–which he’d decided was a good thing. Since he was now living alone, there was no real need for something that huge and unnecessary.

But, the most important change, in that list, was the upgrade in relationship status between him and Makoto Naegi. Yes, Makoto was his boyfriend. And, Byakuya really liked that fact. Almost as much as he liked Makoto, himself. It was so very elementary of him to practically _squee over_ the other boy, as if he were a child following their crush around, on the playground. But still, thoughts of Makoto clouded his mind, making him blush and stutter, like an idiot.

Although he, often, missed his peace of mind, Byakuya wouldn’t give Makoto up for anything.

Because of this fact, he was _more_ than excited when he noticed that he’d gotten a text from Makoto. Byakuya would play it cool, though, as he always did. It was foolish to put all his cards on the table, even if sometimes he kind of wanted to.

So he ignored the _incredibly_ inconvenient butterflies in his stomach, and read the text, in question.

 _“Hey, Byakuya! <3 Can I come over? That movie I wanted to see just came out on DVD, so we could watch it,”_ it read, simply.

Byakuya felt himself begin to smile, and he realized that he already knew his answer. Deciding not to over-analyze what he would say next, he began to type, wanting to keep it short and simple.

_“Sure.”_

Maybe it had been _too_ short. But, he would look desperate if he sent another text. He couldn’t change it, now. Besides, the three dots had already come up.

 _“Cool. Be right over,”_ Makoto responded, quickly, interrupting and ceasing Byakuya’s embarrassingly nervous thoughts.

For probably the billionth time, Makoto had replaced his stress with the joyful, bubbly feelings that he’d tried to repress, for so long.

He was a Togami, and a male Togami, _simply_ , didn’t find other males attractive. Or, if they did, they never acted on it, because that would be deviating from the way they were supposed to behave. But, Byakuya wasn’t the type of person who allowed others to make rules for him. And, eventually, he realized that what he wanted–what he _really_ wanted–was to make out with Makoto Naegi.

 _That_ little epiphany had been a strange one. But, he’d gotten over the original hesitation. And, he supposed that it had worked out pretty well, since he was less than an hour away from having what would qualify as a date, with the idiot he’d pined for, for so long. He wasn’t just imagining what it would be like to go out with his crush. He _was_ going out with him. The thought still baffled him.

He was _dating_ Makoto Naegi. The same Makoto Naegi that would be coming over, with a movie.

Byakuya was, suddenly, really dying for Makoto to come over. He couldn’t even really hide how much he liked his boyfriend. Before Makoto, he never got excited about _anything_. There was just never any reason to feel anticipation, when all he had on his schedule were useless activities with useless people. Each day was another day, and nothing more.

Yet, here he was, sitting at his kitchen table, anxiously waiting for Makoto to arrive. Certainly, something had changed, hopefully for the better. He preferred feeling happy over feeling _nothing_. Really, he preferred being with Makoto over being with anyone. It was almost annoying how much Makoto affected him. But, that didn’t stop him from being smitten, and smitten he was.

So, Byakuya had no idea what to do with this waiting period, this terrible period of time where there was no Makoto.

How had he ever managed, before?

Thinking back to the killing games, he remembered that he’d always spent his time reading. It wasn’t like he’d stopped, though it had certainly taken the backseat to his work and relationship. He just had other priorities, now. But, books still held his interest, as he loved both knowledge and also any chance to escape into a world free of the nuisances, around him. The allure of finding himself wrapped up in a good book, once again, enticed him. Perhaps he would do that.

Byakuya got up from his chair, deciding that he would read, and walked over to the bookshelf. He skimmed the titles, and settled on the first one that caught his eye. He hadn’t read it, yet, and it seemed, at least, mildly interesting. If he owned it, surely he’d seen something in it, so he deemed it a good choice.

Happy with his decision, Byakuya took it off of the shelf, and made his way over to the couch. Swiftly, he sat down, and it took him only a moment to get comfortable, which was odd, seeing how Byakuya was the kind of person who was always tense. If he was a more spiritual person, he may have taken that as a good omen, but he wasn’t, and instead just enjoyed his current level of comfort for what it was.

It took an extra second to open up his book, but he was, quickly, sucked in, immersing himself in the words. And, before long, he heard a knock at the door. It was merely a formality, however, as Makoto had had a key, to the house, almost as long as Byakuya had.

Knowing that he didn’t have to get up, he elected to continue reading until the last possible moment. So, when Makoto, finally, walked through the door, Byakuya _almost_ looked casual. Byakuya had yet to achieve full casual-ness, but he was getting better.

“I’m here!” Makoto said, aware that Byakuya didn’t have to be told, but wanting to announce his arrival, anyway. He looked back behind him, out the door, where rain had begun to fall. “Luckily, it only _just_ started to rain, so I didn’t get too wet,” he paused to smile, “I hope you don’t mind.”

In response, Byakuya looked up from his book, putting it down on the coffee table, in front of him.

“Well, I’m certainly not going to kick you out of my house just because you’re not 100% dry,” Byakuya said, matter-of-factly.

Makoto nodded, laughing a little, before putting the promised DVD down, and walking over to him. “I’m glad you’re so kind as to not kick me out.”

Once he got over there, however, he realized that since Byakuya was sitting, he was the perfect height to kiss him. So, Makoto leaned over, wrapping his arms, loosely, around his boyfriend’s neck and did just that. Byakuya returned the favor, happy at the turn of events.

For a moment, they just stayed that way, but then Makoto pulled away, smiling, before plopping next to him, on the couch.

“I’m really happy you were free,” Makoto said, looking at Byakuya, “I feel like it’s been a really long time since we’ve just sort of had one-on-one time, you know? It’s been so busy, at work, and…” he trailed off, taking a moment to collect his thoughts, “I guess I just missed you.”

“Makoto, we see each other at work, everyday,” Byakuya said, simply, looking back at him.

In response, Makoto half-shrugged, and poked Byakuya, playfully. “Yeah, but you know what I mean.”

Byakuya relented, nodding. “Yes, I do,” he smiled, “I missed you, too.”

Makoto sighed, happily. “That’s good to hear,” he paused, looking over at where he put the movie, “It’s already kinda late, so we should probably start the movie,” he gave an embarrassed smile, “Sorry I didn’t choose a more interactive activity.”

Byakuya waved a hand, rejecting Makoto’s claims. “It’s not like this is the last time we’ll see each other,” he said, smirking, “So, hurry up and put the movie in. If you’re going to waste my time, at least do it, efficiently.”

Makoto nodded, knowing what Byakuya meant. He turned on the TV, and popped in the action movie he’d so been dying to see: Inferno of Glory.

Opting to not read the opening warnings and messages, Makoto walked back over to the couch, and sat next to Byakuya. Soon enough, Byakuya felt a head against his shoulder, as Makoto leaned into him. Sensing his cue, he put his arm over Makoto’s back, cupping his hand around his side.

The title screen flashed onto the TV, and Byakuya reached forward to grab the remote, and press play. Before long, the movie had begun, and he tried his best to pay attention.

Byakuya had never been a huge fan of movies. He always felt like he could be doing something more productive, and often found the directing or reading of lines to be awful, especially in action movies, where one car chase scene could last twenty minutes. And, while the lead roles were often filled by conventionally-attractive people, Byakuya far preferred to just look at the person beside him. But, Makoto loved movies, and stupid TV shows that Byakuya would never watch, on his own, so he watched them, anyway. It was worth it just to see Makoto happy, and to be able to spend time with him.

Byakuya knew that he wasn’t, exactly, the most kind and giving person, but he wasn’t opposed to doing things that weren’t his cup of tea. He was still a person, and he knew that bonding included give-and-take. He and Makoto would never have the same hobbies, but they agreed on many things. And, Byakuya always respected his passion, so he had no real motivation to try and stop Makoto from doing the things he liked.

In the end, he _was_ sitting beside probably the most adorable person ever, so he must’ve been doing something right.

Regardless of how he felt about it, the movie had progressed. But, it wasn’t the only thing that had.

What had been a drizzle had become torrential rain, and what had been a clear sky had become a mass of storm clouds. Thunder rumbled, louder than either of them would’ve preferred. Eventually, lightning followed, and they found that they could no longer pay attention to what was on the screen.

However, they tried their best to ignore the weather, outside, and did manage to finish the movie, though Byakuya wouldn’t have been able to even give a vague summary of the ending. He’d checked out once the storm really picked up.

“Man, it’s really bad out there, huh?” Makoto said, getting up, and looking out the window.

Byakuya’s eyes were drawn to the same place, and he out a small “hmm” of agreement. He focused on the way the wind pulled the trees, and how often lightning touched-down. The storm was already looking to be one of the worst ones they’d had, in a while.

He then saw Makoto, in his peripheral vision, and frowned.

“Makoto, you’re not walking home,” he said, with certainty, “Only an idiot would try to walk home in a storm this bad.”

Makoto turned to look at him, and Byakuya met his eyes. “You can sleep, here,” he said, more like a command than a suggestion.

The other boy cocked his head, looking both confused and embarrassed. “Um, where… exactly?”

Byakuya scoffed. “My bed, of course.”

He hadn’t meant anything by it, but Makoto’s eyes widened, and he, quickly, started blushing. Byakuya noticed, of course, and really, he wasn’t surprised by how Makoto had taken it.

“I’m not trying to act out perverted fantasies, Makoto,” he said, his voice flat, “I, simply, don’t want you to have to sleep on the couch.”

“Heh. Okay.” Makoto said, still blushing.

Byakuya rolled his eyes, and got up off the couch. “Are you tired?”

Makoto paused, looking at him strangely. “Uh, kinda?”

Byakuya facepalmed, letting out a sigh. “Makoto, I’m asking if you want to go upstairs, now, or if I should go up, without you.”

Makoto’s mouth opened, a near-silent “ohhhh” coming from him, and he nodded, blushing further. “Oh, yeah,” he smiled, “Now’s fine.”

Byakuya turned, without another word, and began walking upstairs, not waiting to see if Makoto would follow him. Within a second, he heard Makoto begin to walk, and soon they were walking up, together, with Byakuya in front and Makoto a step or two behind him.

For a second, it was just mildly-awkward silence, but then Makoto called out, “Hey, Byakuya?”

“Yes?” Byakuya responded, not turning or pausing.

But, Makoto didn’t continue, and he stopped speaking, seemingly unable to say what he had wanted to. Byakuya waited to see if he would go on, but he didn’t, and they fell back into silence. After a moment, Byakuya grew worried. He, easily, determined that he needed to figure out what Makoto had to say. He really did care about the luckster.

“What, Makoto,” he finally said, turning his head to look almost at the person behind him, “Just spit it out.”

He heard Makoto take a breath, and then he began to speak, albeit incredibly quietly. “Can we cuddle?”

Of all the things he’d expected to hear, it was _not_ that. It may have even made him blush. In fact, Byakuya was _certain_ that he was blushing. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d done that. Finding himself almost beginning to short-circuit, he stopped walking altogether.

Behind him, Makoto kept walking, unaware that Byakuya had stopped, and nearly fell, bumping into him. Thinking fast, Byakuya reached out to grab Makoto’s wrist, keeping him from falling down the stairs. Luckily, he hadn’t lost his balance, or else they could’ve both gone down. But, now, looking to his eyes, Byakuya found himself blushing harder.

He pulled Makoto closer, and moved him back into a normal position. Suddenly aware of how close they were, Byakuya cleared his throat, attempting to calm his nerves. God, when was the last time he’d done that? Actually, that morning. Makoto had a habit of doing that to him.

He took a breath, as Makoto had, before, and answered, slowly, “I… suppose that would be alright.”

Makoto smiled, and he found himself doing the same. But then, Byakuya realized that he was still holding onto his wrist. He let go, and began, once again, to walk up the stairs. Makoto followed, and the rest of the walk was, mostly, uneventful.

Faster than either of them really were prepared for, they reached the top of the stairs.

Byakuya took a moment to regain his composure, and closed his eyes, walking into his bedroom. Makoto followed, and they looked at each other, for a moment. Makoto smiled, giggling in nervousness. “This is really awkward.”

He ignored him and took off his jacket. He was still wearing his work suit, while Makoto seemed to have changed, before coming over. Byakuya decided that his jacket just would’ve been too warm. Makoto, on the other hand, didn’t make a move to remove his blazer, or anything else, so Byakuya figured that he was just going to sleep like that.

Eventually, they both walked over to the bed, but neither made a move to get in. They, simply, stared at it.

After a moment, Makoto turned to Byakuya, “Should I-”

Byakuya began to speak, interrupting Makoto, “This is childish. It’s just a bed,” he said, lifting the blanket and crawling in, without further delay.

He moved to the side closest to the wall, and then played the waiting game. He didn’t have to wait too long, however, and soon Makoto smiled, nervously crawling in beside him. They hadn’t really worked out the details, though, and they ended up turned toward each other, just sort of looking to each other’s eyes.

Byakuya’s mouth went dry, and he began to speak, “How should I…?”

Makoto gave a sympathetic smile. “How about I just turn over and we sort of spoon?”

Byakuya nodded, and Makoto turned on his side. Byakuya put his one arm under his head, and put his other arm over Makoto, pulling him closer, and hugging him, trying his best to snuggle into Makoto. However, his efforts were not rewarded with much more other than suffocation, as the other’s hair was, sadly, a bit too puffy.

Fearing that this may be the case, Makoto began to speak, “Are you _sure_ that-”

Byakuya cut him off, again, saying confidently, “I can do this.”

He maneuvered, placing his head more in the crook of Makoto’s neck.

“Byakuya, it’s-” Makoto began, before being silenced, again.

“Shut up, Makoto, I’m trying to snuggle with you,” he said, a little annoyed that Makoto didn’t think he could handle it.

He was Byakuya Togami. _Of_ _course_ he could master cuddling.

And, after a while, it almost seemed like he had. They began to get more comfortable, and started to get tired. Beginning to drift off, Byakuya found himself saying, softly, “I love you, Makoto.”

It was the first time he’d said it, and he felt Makoto gasp. But, then, he felt Makoto snuggle closer, and he began to reply, his voice sweet and warm, “I love you too, Byakuya.”

Then they both smiled, and let themselves fall asleep, because even if they weren’t perfect cuddle buddies right that second, they knew they had their whole lives to practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. Did you feel the awkwardness? I felt the awkwardness.
> 
> Links: (feel free to contact me) (I take both art and fic requests, depending)  
> Tumblr- http://rockint765.tumblr.com  
> DeviantART- http://rockint765.deviantart.com


End file.
